itdfandomcom-20200213-history
H.G. Raze
A Magician and Researcher who took a particular interest in the Tomb of Fiends and The Dark Throne that lied within. He would gather a group together to delve into the Tomb. Not much else is known about his origins / history other than he was a member of the Raze family. Summer's End Arc H.G. Raze would make his first appearance when he makes contact with Remus the Dwarf (a former member of the Silver Rebellion) and request that he take part in a mission / expedition he is forming to a newly open dungeon in the North. Remus would join him, and Raze would also contact several others to meet him in the North. Some of these people of note included Lecroix Drakebane, Phyrne, the Frantish Knight Clinton, and the Ancient Royal Elf Mysriandierella. His relationship with Mysri is unclear but he may have also been helping her become adjusted to the modern world as well. He seemed to have a particular interest in her, and Mysriandierella was interested in the newly open Tomb anyway for some reason. Once the group was gathered they would enter the tomb. Tomb of Fiends Arc At some point after his group entered the dungeon they had become separated somehow. The party encounters H.G. Raze on the lower floors of the bom overlooking some strange well while holding a Magic Cup. He doesn't seem to particularly care about the party and leaves the room as well as the Magic Cup behind (which would be looted). The party goes after him (after dealing with two Fiend Princes) and discovers him in a room full of research papers (most likely containing valuable information about The Dark Throne and the Tomb etc)...it is at this moment The Magic Cup begins to activate... It was a trap! Thanks to one amongst them known as Big Cig, most of the party is spared from the explosion. At this point H.G. Raze greets them, and begins to explain his plans. He had been looking for The Crown of Spring Beauty within the Tomb and planned to crown Mysriandierella so he could get past the sealed door which barred access to The Dark Throne. Once he reaches it, he plans to ascend The Dark Throne himself and become the Ruler of Fiends (this would potentially lead to disastrous consequences for the world). Fortunately for him, those who had confronted him had the crown in their possession (having gotten in from somewhere on the floor above). He also manages to convince some of the members to betray the party and join him in his efforts (offering Kuroi to join him as a Queen so he could use her as part of the pairing for the Crown of Spring Beauty. JOHNNN CENA joins him as well having heel turned in a shocking turn of events). Those who were with the crown holder (Salano) had betrayed him and things looked bleak. However, two others ran into the room in time to assist him. H.G. Raze wasn't worried, as he donned an Auto 1 Glove and used his magic to turn invisible (a seemingly unbeatable combination of powers). Although Kuroi and Cena are eventually dealt with, H.G. Raze proves quite dangerous with his powers and continues to cause more havoc (the whole conflict destroying most of the research notes in the room). It was at this point Salano had a brilliant idea. If the crown was so important he would destroy it so H.G. Raze couldn't get it! Yes! This was a brilliant plan! Oh wait No No it wasn't. Once Salano broke the crown, H.G. Raze laughed. He explained that by destroying the crown he had destroyed the seal on the door and it would soon open. Granted the guardian of the door wouldn't be pleased, but H.G. Raze wasn't concerned. While everyone was fighting the Red Emperor, he could just sneak past them all and get to The Dark Throne! He gloated some more, he said that once he ascended The Dark Throne he would become an Angel of Death... an Angel of Death. Truly a poor choice of words to say at that particular instant. For at that moment, another person who had been roaming around the tomb would pass by and hear him say this...This person, a woman named Wicked Aleiah, had come here to find and kill an Angel. Since she was kind of dense and didn't know what an Angel actually looked like, she believed she had found her target! She leaps in and attacks! Although H.G. Raze manages to damage her a little, Aleiah would cut him down! H.G. Raze had been slain.Category:ITD6 Characters